galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally
Sally appeared in 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sally (サリー Sarī) is a space monkey and partner of Basco ta Jolokia. Sally has great agility to outmaneuver opponents and attacks. Sally wields a pair of cymbals to fend off attackers. Sally joined Basco sometime after Basco turned against his comrades in the Red Pirate Gang, AkaRed and Captain Marvelous. Basco and Sally travelled in the Free Joker, a modified Zangyack battleship, as they were allies of the empire. Basco arrived on Earth after Marvelous' team, the Gokaigers' total bounty exceeded that of the Red Pirates. When Marvelous confronted Basco with his friends standing by him, Basco addressed Marvelous while hiding behind Sally, who was eating a banana. This led the Gokaigers to believe that Sally was Basco, but Basco soon revealed himself. Marvelous tried to attack Basco but he was protected by Sally, who countered all of Marvelous' attacks. Sally and Basco made their escape when their old acquaintance, Zangyack Chief of Staff Damaras, sent three giant Sugormin to distract the Gokaigers. Sally was by Basco's side when Marvelous went to confront him alone. Basco revealed that he had collected other Ranger Keys that Marvelous didn't know about, using his trumpet to create copies. The Gokaigers soon arrived and defeated Basco's first five copies, but were ambushed by the remaining ten Sixth Rangers. Basco and Sally left in the Free Joker, capturing Marvelous' comrades. The four Gokaigers were chained up in a cell on the Free Joker, with Sally wearing their Mobilates as a necklace. Basco then ordered Sally to take his prisoners to the holding cell. After Don attempted to speak 'Monkian' to Sally but Sally met this with annoyance and left. Soon, however the Gokaigers were freed. After the Gokaigers defeated the remaining ten warriors, prompting Basco to unleash the Wateru Liquidroid from inside Sally to dispatch the Gokaigers before leaving the scene, they swiftly defeated the monster. Much later Basco and Sally penetrated the Ginga Forest, attacking the former Black Knight, Hyuuga, as they intended to gain the greater power of the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. The Gokaigers, now joined by Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) had arrived just in time to witness their attack. As the Gokaigers fought Basco, Sally once again fended off Marvelous' direct assaults on him. Seeing the defeat of some Ranger Clones, Sally recovered the three keys before Luka could get her hands on them. Basco unleashed the Moonroid Tsukki from Sally, which was soon defeated by the Gokaigers. When Basco and Sally tried to steal the Ohrangers' greater power from Gorou Hoshino, Basco unleashed Princess ShinkenRed, DekaSwan, DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire, MagiMother, Rio, Mele, Great Sword Man Zubaan, and Signalman against the Gokaigers. After they were defeated, this time Sally failed to recover the keys, when Gai shoots Sally and gets them first. In Basco's plot to take the greater power of Megaranger, Sally snuck into Moroboshi High School and lured Kenta Date to Basco. Sally later fought the Gokaigers before being beaten back. They tried to finish Sally off but Basco stepped in and blocked their attacks, showing that he truly cared for Sally. When Damaras confronted Basco for not destroying the Gokaigers when he had the chance, Sally tried to protect Basco, but was beaten back by Damaras. To save his own neck, Basco, along with Sally were forced to help Damaras take out the Gokaigers. However, Basco betrayed Damaras by having Sally save Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Gai from his own finishing attack and literally stabbing Damaras in the back, while at the same time collecting the greater powers of Sun Vulcan and Fiveman. For her part in the plan, Sally was added to the Zangyack's wanted list with a small bounty on her head. Basco appeared to the Gokaigers after Space Sheriff Gavan had been captured and informed them of the prison where he was held, knowing they would go after him and leave the Galleon unguarded. Later, as he prepared to board and lay claim to the Gokai Galleon, Ranger Keys and greater powers, he encountered the 36th Sentai team, the Go-Busters who had arrived to stop him. They engaged in a brief battle, and proved to be evenly matched. Basco had planned to gain the upper hand with Sally, only to find out that Yellow Buster had given her a pile of fruit to eat. He saw that the opportunity was lost and withdrawn, whacking Sally on the head. Soon after the Gokaigers had finished collecting the available greater powers, Basco put his plan to get the remaining greater powers as well as the Ranger Keys into action and gave Sally a banana-syled necklace and shoots her multiple times (for the Gokaigers to see), claiming that Sally, having no droids left, is now a liability. The Gokaigers into having them help Sally, fully aware it could be a trick. The Gokaigers they treat Sally's wounds and reveal their disgust at Basco's treatment of his comrade. When left alone, Sally ponders Basco's plan (which is to have him steal the Ranger Keys from the Galleon). Sally feels torn about whether to help Basco or to keep from betraying the Gokaigers after their hospitality. In the end Sally takes the keys. Marvelous and the crew had followed Sally and revealed they'd known all along. Sally is caught between the Gokaigers and Basco before realizing that Marvelous was right about Basco. Sally shuffles to Marvelous' side. Basco then reveals that his betrayal was not simply sending Sally to the Galleon, but to eliminate the most dangerous of the Gokaigers'- Marvelous. It turns out that Sally's prized new necklace was a bomb. Basco detonates it, killing Sally and injuring Marvelous severely. During Marvelous' flashback it was reveled that before the bomb exploded Sally put the necklace into the compartment where Sally releases the Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms into battle. Arsenals * Giant Battle Psuedo-Lifeforms: are giants that emerge from a bottle-like encasement on Sally's chest. Each Pseudo-Lifeform model is named after a different element. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Primates Category:Characters Portrayed by Toru Omura Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe